pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ori
'Ori '''is a fictional character and one of the main supporting characters in ''The Hobbit ''film trilogy directed by Peter Jackson. Ori is portrayed by Adam Brown and débuted in the first film of the series. He is based on the character of the same name from the children's book, [[The Hobbit (Book)|''The Hobbit]]'' by J. R. R. Tolkien Biography Early life Ori is born in the Blue Mountains to an unnamed dwarf woman and descends from the Line of Durin. He mostly is raised by his oldest half-brother, Dori, who remains overprotective of both his younger brothers. Also, Ori's mother created a scarf for her son ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Movie Guide The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Ori is one of the dwarves who appear falling onto Bilbo's matt in Bag End. During the unexpected party, Ori approached Bilbo on what to do with his plate. Instead of Bilbo responding, Fíli takes Ori’s plate and throws it to his brother on the other side of the room and the dwarves begin singing "Blunt the Knives." During their dinner with Thorin Oakenshield aboard, Ori stands up and proclaims he’s not afraid of Smaug and will willing put a "dwarven iron right up his jacksie." After Fíli and Kíli show up telling their uncle that Bilbo is in trouble after encountering Trolls, Ori helps rescue their hobbit companion. Ori is one of the dwarves who are roasted by the trolls before they are saved from both Gandalf's and Bilbo's meddling. Because of the events, Ori, along with Bifur and Gloin, go to investigate the whereabouts of the Ponies. However, the trio finds the ponies gone and run back to Thorin. Ori yells to the group that their ponies had bolted. Seeing they have no way out, Radagast voluntarily goes in and distracts the hunting party while the group escapes. However, as they are hiding behind one of the rocks, Ori runs without thinking before Thorin draws him back into their group. Later, they are cornered by their enemies as Ori takes his slingshot and fires the arrow at the Orca's warg, but only ends up making it flinch instead. Before the group gets themselves killed, Thorin guards the hidden passage as his company escapes through the passage to Rivendell. Rivendell While in Rivendell, Ori refuses to eat the green food lying out on the table, and does not eat it against Dori's advice and later asks if they have any chips, but doesn't see any. Ori also sings along to Bofur's song along with the other dwarves as they throw food around the room, much to the elves' shock and disgust. Later one day, Ori and his company go swim in the pools and fountains and run around naked. However, their time in Rivendell is short as Thorin leads his company out before the Elves know they are gone (An Unexpected Journey). The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Trivia Difference from source material |-| Character notes = Etymology Character Notes * Ori is the youngest of Thorin's company. (An Unexpected Journey) The Goblin King yells, "Start with the youngest" to a horrified Ori. ** He is either a few months younger than Kili or at least seventy six (as Kili is seventy seven as the series begins). |-| Book = Difference from Source Material * Ori is the youngest of the company rather than being closer to his other relatives. * Ori's relation to Dori and Nori was never established, but the film establishes them as half-brothers. |-|Set notes = Costume Notes * Ori's fingerless gloves in An Unexpected Journey are similar to the ones Bilbo wears in The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of the Five Armies. |-| Other notes = Other Notes * Ori's actor, Adam Brown, also auditioned for the role of Bilbo Baggins, but the role went to Martin Freeman. Appearances Notes and references Category:Dwarf Individuals Category:Male Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Line of Durin Category:Durin's Folk Category:Erebor Individuals Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins